


A Year After Your Death

by simplyn2deep



Series: The Shame of it All series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep





	A Year After Your Death

Cautiously, she walked down the hall, avoiding the part of the floor that creaked and stood next to his door. She was hoping she’d find out the reason why, after all this time, his door would be closed again.

Again…her thoughts went back to the first, and only other time the door was closed to her. It was a year ago this week since it was last closed. That was a week no one would forget.

_It was the middle of summer and all of their friends were partying down at the lake. His girlfriend was in town visiting for the 4th of July weekend and then they were going to all fly to California and go to Disneyland for his birthday. Only things didn’t work out that way. Malcolm and his girlfriend got into an argument to end all arguments. There were name-calling, things flying across the houseboat and even death threats. Melissa was pissed and no matter what Malcolm said or did, her anger grew. Finally she left the boat, got in her car and sped away from the lake._

_Of course, Malcolm didn’t want her to go so he went after her. Bad idea. Everyone tried to stop him, even Peter who followed after him or her._

_“Malcolm, would you just wait!” Peter called out, “Just let her cool off…you need to cool off as well!”_

_“I don’t want to hear it!” Malcolm snapped as he continued down the path from the lake to his truck._

_Peter tried his best to stop Malcolm from leaving. He even went so far as to stand in front of the truck, but when Malcolm gunned his engine and glared at Peter, he moved just in time. Malcolm sped out of the lot, going the wrong way on a one-way street until he got to the highway._

_Peter sullenly walked back to the boat. Everyone was quietly cleaning the mess that Melissa made in her fury. They looked up when the boat creaked and Peter walked into the living room area._

_“Don’t stop cleaning on account of me…” Peter said as he walked through the living room and to the back where the rooms where. Everyone then looked at Jolene as she continued to clean._

_“Why does everyone always look at me when something goes wrong?” she asked, “For once this wasn’t my fault.”_

_The group shook their heads, continued to clean then left the boat. Jolene, Peter, Melissa and Malcolm were the only ones who knew of all the problems going on between the four of them and that was how they wanted it to stay._

_A few hours later there was a frantic call from Melissa. Peter couldn’t understand what she was saying, but he heard pieces of Malcolm, accident and hospital. By the time Peter could figure out what hospital he needed to be at, it was too late._

Ever since that weekend, Peter blamed himself and Jolene…well she blamed Melissa. After all, it was Melissa who got so heated about everything. It was Melissa who ran off, knowing good and well that Malcolm would chase after her. Yes. That’s who Jolene blamed. Melissa. It was Melissa’s fault _her_ Peter was hurting so much.


End file.
